thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelly Neudermeyer (TV Series)
Shelly Neudermeyer is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Shelly's life before or after the outbreak. Like most of the residents of Alexandria, she was protected from many of the horrors of the apocalypse by the community and its walls. She hoped that a pasta maker would be recovered by the group's scouts on their scavenger runs so that she could put her expertise in Italian cuisine to good use for the community. She also has a smoking habit. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Shelly is seen attending Deanna Monroe's party where she socializes with the other residents and new arrivals. She can be overheard talking about the freshness of food at the party as Sasha Williams is overwhelmed by the atmosphere. She is also mentioned by Spencer Monroe and Eric Raleigh, regarding her desire for a pasta maker. Season 6 "JSS" Shelly is at the pantry with Olivia, Carol Peletier, and Erin going over the food supply and gathering ingredients to prepare for dinner, where she adds a comment about her disgust for paprika. Shelly then begins to complain about the old noodles they have in stock, and Carol tells her she can come over and she will teach her how to make noodles, only if she stops smoking inside, to which she quietly agrees. After putting dinner in the oven, Carol observes Shelly from her kitchen window having a cigarette outside. She is horrified as she watches an invading Wolf attack and kill a defenseless Shelly. Later, Carol mourns over Shelly's body and takes one of her cigarettes and smokes before breaking down. Death Killed By *Unnamed Wolf As Shelly is smoking outside her house, a Wolf comes up and slashes her stomach open with a machete. As she falls down and screams in pain, the Wolf then uses the machete and hacks her head open, killing her. Relationships Carol Peletier Carol and Shelly seem to have a stable relationship. When Shelly is complaining about the lack of a pasta machine, Carol says she can teach her how to make pasta with her own hands, but Shelly would have to promise not to smoke in the house, saying it is a disgusting habit that kills you, and that there are too many things out there trying to do that already. Appearances Season 5 *"Forget" Season 6 *"JSS" Trivia *Shelly's first name is revealed in dialogue in "JSS", whereas she was credited as Mrs. Neudermeyer in both of her appearances. *Shelly's main motif was a desire to obtain a pasta maker. Ironically, several weeks after her death, Rick and Daryl do eventually find a pasta maker in a truck full of food supplies, but it is stolen and sunk into a lake by Paul Rovia. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 5 Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Forget Category:JSS